Fallen One
by Sart Von Berchingen
Summary: From the shadows, there was a fourth Dark Lord. For hundreds of years, he has disappeared. Only to reappear again into the world as a normal human to be unsealed again as fate dictates. Basically a restart of Hunter to Vampire.


**I'm re-doing the chapters here for now. I think I can somehow do better… ****Anyways I'm sorry for those who's been waiting for a new chapter… At least I can provide you with a better "revision" compared to the last one. Enjoy.**

**Prologue Part 1**

"Stop the car," a pinkette ordered the chauffeur driving the Mercedes.

"Yes, Ma'am."

The luxury car stopped in its tracks right in front of a winding path up a tall hill, which would've been called a mountain instead. It was unlikely for someone who had a formally dressed driver manipulate the car they were riding in to stop in front of a myriad of foliage. Trees dotted the hills with grass matting the ground with patches of brown.

The driver roused himself out of the car before opening the door for her.

"Should I wait for you, Lady Akasha?" the seedy old man inquired of his passenger once the door was open.

The pinkette in a formal Victorian dress stared up the mountain almost in a reverie and trepidation.

"Akasha-sama?"

"Hm?" the chauffeur got her attention as she looked back at him, "Yes?"

He stared at her for a moment with a raised quizzical eyebrow before repeating his question, "Should I wait for you here?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

Akasha stood from her seat to outside of the vehicle while breathing in the fresh mountain air, free from the smog of society. She heard the old man get back inside the car; the sound prompted her to make the way up the mountain. It was completely awkward. A formally dressed woman in the midst of nature made her look out of place.

The fresh smell of dirt and mud penetrated her nostrils, forcing her to scowl slightly in irritation. The Shinso vampire looked around replicating the same reverie as if she was in a dream, looking back in the past. The petite woman found herself in front of a small house in the midst of an open brown grassy field.

Two story. White-washed. A veranda with a number of chairs around a table. There were around three windows at the first floor and five on the second. All of them had blinds for curtains shut to keep the environment from peering inside. It looked seriously run down by all standards. The paint was peeling off around the supports in the veranda. There are some missing wooden slates on the wooden floor in front of the fading red door. Duct tape was crudely applied on the middle of the entrance so to prevent miniscule invaders inside.

By the time Akasha got onto the veranda, the door opened.

A quiet, yet slight deep voice greeted her, "What brings you here?"

She observed the owner of the voice. A man in his early twenties stood in front of her with right hand on the door knob and left around the threshold of the entrance. He donned a normal outfit consisting of: a pair of coarse blue jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt draped over by a darker jacket. His hair would be quite dull to his bland hairstyle if it weren't for the fact it was white like snow. The owner of the house had a calm demeanor, which hid the exhaustion in his dull gray eyes.

Trepidation welled up in her heart once she saw **him.**

"It's been a while, Saito-san," Akasha bowed forty-five degrees from the hip while maintaining normalcy, "Can I… come in?"

He simply nodded, "Yeah…"

The man moved slightly away from the door to give the diminutive woman enough space to move in. Surprisingly the interior wasn't as bad. Like a lot of homes, the walls were made of plaster while being decorated with windows and a number of human anatomy diagrams, posters with stellar constellations, and bookshelves completely filled with scrolls and books. Of course, the inside was much more sanitary than would be expected from the outside.

The entrance led to a living room. It was wide enough to include the following: a couch set to the wall with a small table in front, facing the entrance. A small television set was set over to the opposite side of where the couch was, next to the entrance. The coat hanger was just next to the television, closer to the entrance.

Akasha took off her high heels as soon as her feet set foot inside. The twenty year old gestured for her to sit down at the leather couch.

"Thanks."

"Mmph."

She watched his back disappear into the hallway leading to the kitchen while sitting down on the leathery seat. It didn't take long for him to come back with two cups of tea in both hands. The vampires accepted the beverage and blew on it to cool it off.

"What brings you here?" he asked once sitting down on his own couch, "You want more fortunetelling?"

Likewise, he blew on the tea to cool off before noticing Akasha hesitating to answer.

Raising an eyebrow, "Hmm? What is it?"

She cupped both hands on the warm cup while still staring at the tea inside.

"Saito."

"Hmm?"

The vampire bit her lower lip in frustration and tension. He could see that. Several more seconds passed before Akasha said it.

"Could you watch over Moka?"

A loud thunk rang in the room. The cup was spilling its green liquid on the wooden floor of the living room while lying sideways. A small puddle of the tea was inching closer and closer to Saito's feet.

"…What?" was the first word he uttered in response while the right hand that held the tea froze in the air with face stiffened.

She looked over the side guiltily and repeated again, "… Can you watch over Moka…?"

The male held the same shocked expression even longer; the tension in the room became stifling for Akasha. Saito shook his head as if to recover quickly from the random shock.

Regaining his previous calm manner, "A day? A week? A month—"

"Longer. Longer than a year, possibly."

Silence ensued between the two parties. The tension was starting to appear in that silence. It became more awkward and nerve-wracking for the pinkette.

"The Shinso Blood," it was a declaration, not a mere statement.

Akasha nodded, glad that he got the idea quicker and didn't have to say it for herself.

"**No."**

The vampire's face stiffened at his answer, "…No?"

"No," Saito repeated calmly.

Silence ruled the room again. Akasha was shaking slightly while taking in his answer as to process it deep inside her brain. Saito stared at the vampire, waiting for her reaction.

"Why…? I thought you loved her as well."

Her voice was calm, yet shaking. It was hard to tell if it truly was out of anger. Rather, it felt like fear.

The white-haired man admitted while closing his cerulean blue eyes, "Indeed, I do."

"Tell me why…. Why!" her shaking tone indicated that her emotions were starting to get the better of her. She hasn't changed…

His eyes were shut for several seconds before he answered with a question, "I'm a homicidal maniac even before I met you, Akasha… I… don't deserve that privilege."

"Of all people I know, you deserve it!" Akasha started to assert forcefully which Saito frowned in response, "Why? Why do you always put yourself down? It's not like you—"

"I killed many people," he broke her off, "that's all there is to it. Do you really want to trust someone like me?"

The pinkette's resolve was set like an iron wall as she fiercely answered, "I do. You still have that goodness in that heart, otherwise you wouldn't have helped at that time!"

"Huh," Saito snorted exasperatedly, "Goodness? Don't bullshit me. I never had any of it to begin with. I helped you Dark Lords against Alucard because I had my own business with him."

"Maybe, but why did you train and raise me before then?"

Silence. The cat caught his tongue. There wasn't much to oppose her question, no; there was nothing that could oppose it.

Akasha took a gentler and kinder stance, "Please… I beg of you… If not for my sake… For Moka's…"

Her eyes held hope, Saito could tell. Paradoxically, it also beheld fear. Fear that no one would care for her daughter when the Shinso blood's fate comes to haunt her. It was those same eyes that made moved him, but filled with those two emotions.

They didn't say anything. Both waiting for each other to relent. Time ticked by as they stared each other in a standoff.

"I'll… think about it," he resigned with a morose sigh.

The vampire's shoulders slumped in gratitude and hope.

"Thank you…"

"Hmmph."

Saito grabbed the fallen teacup and stood from his seat explaining he would have to get a paper towel for the mess. As soon as the man left, Akasha stood up to tour around the small living room. The time she reached around the coat hangers, the vampire noticed the nametag on a white lab coat that hung on the hangers.

The tag said: **M.D. AONO TSUKUNE**

"He changed his name again?" she thought curiously to herself, "Why…?"

Saito's voice interrupted her chain of thought, "Akasha?"

"Hiii!" the vampire flinched as if caught in a mischievous act before turning around to see Saito with paper towel in hand.

"…What?"

Blushing and looking down at the floor, "Nothing…"

"Uh…huh," a quizzical eyebrow was raised again, but he didn't question it and began to clean up the mess as his knees bent down for him to reach the puddle.

A sigh of relief escaped her small lips and then asked him, "Could you come over to the Mansion, Saito-san?"

"For what," an absent-minded tone.

"Issa is hosting a party for the Nobles. I was wondering if you could come…"

"When?"

A look of surprise spread through her facial features at his quick acceptance. She didn't answer for some time until, "Well? When?"

Akasha shook herself off the reverie and answered, "In three days… at five."

"Hmph," Saito waved a hand signaling his acceptance, "I'll come…"

Again she stared at his indigo back hunched over to clean the puddle. It was straightened up again as soon as Saito got up with a drenched piece of paper.

"Anything else?"

"No… That's all... I'm so—"

A raised hand in tandem with a tired expression interrupted, "It should be me that should apologize. I knew of your situation, but I didn't accept it immediately."

"Saito…"

The human continued, "I'll tell you my answer when I attend the party. That sounds good for you?"

A nod was the answer, "Yes… Thank you…"

She bowed again in utmost gratitude and whispered again, "Thank you…"

The vampire made her way outside with her heels on again. Saito opened the door for her and waited there as she made her way back to the Mercedes. The male stood there stoically with arms crossed, but he did wave a few times to show his farewell. As soon her person disappeared into the foliage, Saito nodded and headed back inside.

**Three Days Later, Shuzen Mansion**

Stifling. Saito observed emotionlessly as he sat foot inside the mansion. The people around him were all vampires. All dressed in a formal setting like nobles from an earlier century… Perhaps in the eighteenth or the nineteenth. Regardless, a majority of the female bloodsuckers donned a modern light dress like the one that revealed her back with no sleeves. The males, likewise, were enjoying the party in their tux generally.

But soon, one by one, their red irises stared at him, the newcomer. Unlike their Western outfit, he wore a darker set of a kimono and hakama for this incoming party. Their reactions? Distaste as they scrounged up their model faces while others looked upon him with some curiosity. Whispers flew amongst their midst about him. None so flattering or great.

"You're here!" a familiar voice greeted him happily.

Akasha was making her way through the crowd of her kind as they slowly moved away to give her room almost respectively. Saito turned to see her coming towards him in a sort of pinkish red dress that had the same modern design as the rest of her "peers". The human's features softened with a grim smile at her appearance.

"Well, you seem to be dressed nicely, Akasha-sama," he observed her form with his eyes from her head to toe.

The pinkette vampire's face grew a flushed pink, "T-thank you."

"Akasha-sama."

The two and the rest of the conflagration of vampires turned to see the owner of the voice, a tall vampire with swept back blonde hair with a set of the same red irises holding contempt on Saito. Like many of the males, he wore formally in a tuxedo.

"Lord de Archville?"

"Who… is this human, Milady?"

"An old friend of mine," she simply explained to the male vampire, "Is there anything wrong with that?"

The party members whispered each other at her explanation. A mere human… as a friend? Food as a friend? It was totally unheard of if not scandalous.

"You mean servant, don't you thi—"

"Friend," Akasha firmly corrected him as Saito crossed his arms to watch the conversation between the two like the rest in the ballroom.

Archville raised an eyebrow, "Milady… You don't seriously think he qualifies to be here?"

The pinkette frowned at him before taking a quick glance to see Saito's neutral expression as always, "If you don't think he belongs here… Why don't you test him?"

"M-me?" the blonde vampire's expression, flabbergasted.

"Yes, you. After all, you are the one asking… Aren't you?"

His expression quickly contorted grimly at the hostess as if she insulted him directly in front of the rest of the vampires.

"That… won't be needed, Milady. This human wouldn't even last a second. Please send him away before he gets—"

Akasha broke in dryly, "You would be wise to not dismiss him so, Lord de Archville. He isn't your average human in any case."

Her warning made the vampire observe the said human closely. He would've been mistaken to be a vampire if it wasn't for his gray eyes. It was likely that Saito was just another wanna-be vampire. There was nothing, no youki could be felt from his body, which was also another big indicator that he's your average human.

"Very… well."

The vampires made a sort of ring around the two with Akasha overseeing the "test". The onlookers observed there was no fear in Saito's gray eyes. Some judged it as mere blind arrogance. But wiser ones noted there was a strange calmness void of emotion.

"Come, human!" the blonde imperiously outstretched his arms towards Saito, "Show me what you can do!"

Saito stared at de Archville and then nodded. In a flash, he was already inside the vampire's range.

"Wha—?"

**WHOOSH! DOOM!**

A resounding impact filled the room as the human had his punch barely blocked by the vampire.

"Guh—!" Archville barely blocked the punch in time with both his forearms.

The force of the attack almost knocked him off his feet. But that wasn't the end.

**WHOOSH! DOOM!**

The vampire felt a low kick smash into his right knee joint, "Guk—!"

Before Saito could connect with a knee, the blond already jumped off with his remaining leg to reestablish the distance.

"Impossible!" one vampire was flabbergasted at Saito's short assault, "Lord de Archville is one of the High Council's best men… But to think a mere human could utilize youki… a dhampir?"

Others thought likewise with their own flabbergasted reactions. Archville experimented tested his right knee joint to find it was still usable, but his movement was entirely handicapped for this entire battle. The blonde vampire glared at Saito with a mix of hatred and confusion to only have the said human stare back emotionlessly.

It was Archville's turn to attack. The vampire lunged at him with a straight punch only to be have his fist pushed away and then at the same time feel his opponent's fist at his face.

"Guk!"

The vampire was recoiled his head back from the force while blood ejected from his nose. The power was unlike anything he's felt from most monsters, especially vampires. To think a human like Saito to possess such usage of power and youki in the mix… was certainly **impossible**. Until now.

Just as Archville was being pushed back, he was able to use the direction of his recoil to whip up a kick to Saito's liver.

**Whoosh! Doom!**

He hit the human, but it was blocked with the elbow. The owner of the elbow scowled in discomfort from the blow. Before the blonde could hit the floor, the silver-haired human grasped his ankle before reeling him in to connect a punch, smashing Archville's face.

The crunching sound of pulverized teeth and bone resounded the ballroom before the audience heard a smashing exclamation that was a result of the crater created by the arrogant vampire's landing. The dust quickly cleared up to reveal Archville with a bloody mouth gaping open towards the air. Blood was flowing out to form a small lake in the small crater. His eyes were white with unconsciousness. The audience was shocked in silence while Akasha looked on apologetically at the human.

"Well… who's next?"

"…"

No one volunteered to go next as he looked around. But he did see someone that caught his eye.

"Moka…" he thought once he laid his eyes on a silver haired little girl in her formal dress.

He felt his whole being melted before her. She possesses the same arrogant demeanor like the rest of the vampires, but it's something that made her so adorable in that age. Moka was a good height around his stomach level. The dress she wore was sleeveless like her mother's, but only went a few centimeters past her knees. In almost every way, she was like her mother's mini-me if it weren't for her hair color and that arrogant expression.

Saito couldn't help smile at her direction, which the silverette returned with an odd look. His reverie on the girl was broken a quick moment after.

"Saito-san?"

Akasha was beckoning for him.

"Yes, Milady?"

She kept the same apologetic look, but her diction contrasted it, "I need to talk with you… privately."

**Scene Break**

The two left the ballroom to arrive in a private parlor. It was around three times bigger than your usual living room. The area is furnished with a number of couches, tables, chairs, and of course, a billiard table. By all means, the parlor was pretty much for private socialization by Saito's observance.

The human placed a paper talisman with inscrutable writing onto one of the walls before making a hand sign with one hand that raised his middle and index fingers up together.

"**Kai!" **(Release)

The talisman crackled with small bits of electricity signaling its activation.

He explained, "I soundproofed the room. Now we can talk."

"I see…" she nodded gratefully.

The duo took their seats facing opposite each other once the spell was in place.

"Your answer…." Akasha's tone was hopeful and fearful with trepidation, once both seated.

The whitette man scowled at her which he received a look of fear and hopelessness as she assumed the worst has happened.

"I'll do it."

**!**

Shock was first to form on his face. Soon, everlasting gratitude and happiness made its appearance the next second.

"Thank you..." the Shinso started to sob while attempting to keep in control, "Tha—"

"But Mikogami is to help me."

"**WHAT?"**

She was contorted into shock and pure disbelief. Soon after, a tinge of anger washed over her.

Saito explained solemnly, scowling slightly, "If you want me to take care after your daughter… You have to accept my terms: **Let the exorcist help me**."

Akasha stared at him with disbelief and shook her head slowly with smaller arcs.

"No… No… Why…?"

"I can't take care of children, Akasha," he told her bluntly, "I… I'm only a mass murderer like I've told you hundreds of times before… Besides, in terms of looking after her… The two of us keep each other in check, don't you think so?"

She doesn't. Or rather she doesn't want to. But… In any case…

"Understood," the Shinso gave in with a morose expression, not wanting to risk going against him, "Thank you…"

The human nodded in response.

"So… how have you been for the last century? And how did you find me?" an attempt to change the topic.

Akasha moodily went with it and ended up with both sides enjoying a long conversation between friends.

Saito nodded and rose from his seat, "Well then… I guess we head back to the rest?"

She nodded silently to signal their leave. They both arrived back in the ballroom. Akasha left Saito to socialize with the guests as her duties of the hostess of the mansion demands her. The whitette left for the outside balcony, ignoring the stares and whispers of the vampires.

The cold air of the night blanketed his face. The breeze was enjoyable as he slightly grinned. His eyes flitted up to stare at the moon, which then in return turned his expression to be solemn.

He felt a presence sneak behind him.

"Hm? You don't have to hide."

Her youki spiked with surprise at his quick detection. Slowly and growing more confident, Moka revealed herself from the curtains that adorned behind the balcony.

"**Who are you?"** the nine year old asked in a tone that was almost demanding.

Saito felt that same sensation from before. She was absolutely adorable.

"I'm just a friend of the hostess here. And you, little girl?"

Her right eyebrow twitched at that labeling, **"I'm not little! I'm Shuzen Moka, daughter of the hostess you're talking about!"**

Saito dilated his eyes in false surprise with a false shocked tone, "Eeeh! Really? You're Lady Moka? The beautiful daughter of the Leader of the Three Dark Lords?"

Moka grinned proudly while crossing her arms as if to make manifest her "status" over him.

"**I am. So you say that you are Mother's… friend?"**

"I am," it was no lie in what he said, "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"…**You're not human… are you?"**

Saito responded with grim grin with an assuring tone, "I am one… Just a little special, Moka-sama."

The silverette frowned at him for his answer, it wasn't enough, "What do you mean by a 'little special'?"

"Just what I said. That's all there is to it, Milady."

She pouted in response and didn't dig into it too much, **"I see…"**

**"What are you looking at?"** Moka asked finally after watching the human stare at the moon.

Still looking at the moon, he answered, "The moon."

She looked up as well to see the white circular piece of rock that looked like a small pinball in the sky. Nothing about it seemed to impress her.

**"What about it?"** she glumly asked after finding nothing in her observations.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he asked with a ghost of a smile.

**"It's just white. With some rock formations."**

Saito frowned at her answer, as he looked disappointed. But he sighed in any case. Kids will be kids…

"Well," he admitted, "You're still a kid…"

That statement got her incensed. When being called a kid, any kid would get pissed off… Especially Moka.

**"What do you mean by that?"** she glared at him.

He noticed the glare and decided to take it down a notch, "Uh… Well… You're just too young to understand some things…"

**"I think I can understand some things just fine the way I am,"** Moka curtly told him with a scowl scrunching up her lovable face.

At this, Saito dropped a nervous sweat at her attitude and relented.

"Fine… Sorry about that…"

**"Hmph."**

**Three Days After The Incident With Alucard**

"_Ughh… HIk… Oghh…."_ Saito could hear the sobs in the empty chapel below the balcony he was standing.

A pinkette Moka was kneeling in front of the altar, sobbing while praying with her whole being.

"_Mother… Mother…"_

He watched her pray in vain. From every angle, the human observed, she's like the very copy of Akasha, herself. How much effort did the vampire put into making the seal? How much tears has she shed in every second in its creation?

"**She has her own personality,"** Mikogami observed, who stood by him with arms crossed,** "I have never seen such a perfect fake personality… It's like as if Akasha has been reborn to protect her…" **

"Indeed."

The exorcist's eyes flitted over to Saito, **"You knew this was going to be dangerous, didn't you? If she realizes the blank memories of her past—"**

An emotionless voice broke in, "'**I want my daughter to live a peaceful life.'** It's what Akasha would have wanted for Moka's sake. Wait for her to calm down… then send her to school."

He clenched his fists tightly as he kept watching what is happening in the altar. The man in white garb noticed it and did not say anything of it.

"_Where have you gone… Come back to me… Mother…"_

"It's all my fault…" the whitette muttered incoherently as he turned away from the scene, "It's all my fault…"

"**What are you going to do now?"**

His face turned towards Mikogami, who asked him the question. He pursed his lips and closed his gray eyes in thought. He opened them again to answer.

"I'll… protect her. But you'll be taking care of her."

"**I see… Making me do all the work?"**

"I'll be back…" as if ignoring what Mikogami just said.

With this said, Saito left the balcony and the church to see the night sky. But, clouds today, masked the stars. Therefore, no forecasting.

"You chose the wrong day to hide from me," he muttered frustratingly at the heavens while shaking his head.

His hand dove itself in his pocket and recovered a small picture. He was standing there side by side with Akasha, who had an infant Moka in her arms. A water droplet landed on Akasha in the photo.

"I'm sorry…"

**That's all folks… Give me what you think about it. And sorry for the long wait to just slap you guys with a revision. See ya and sorry. D:**


End file.
